All About Vienna
by Zeawesomefemprussia
Summary: Greece and Austria are ready to bring their new baby into the world, will little Vienna (Melodie) live a good life? or will her world come crashing down at moments. This story does have tragic accidents, death and really sad moments. be aware of ocs! this is a squeal to music played by the heart. so ya read the other one first if you haven't already. enjoy :3
1. Authors notes

hello everyone, justin (my online editor) still hasnt finished all about Vienna editing. i have two editors, it goes through our friend texas first but yeah, so im sorry guys that you will have to wait. i just wanted to get this up their bc ppl are asking me if im gonna do this squeal or not. obviously i am so yeah. i guess this is just an author's notes kinda thing. please dont be mad at me. along with this i will be posting other short stories, i wrote one about justin and this other guy in school, they look so cute together :3 anuyway ok just im sorry but yall have to wait longer, blame justin. love ya as always,


	2. Chapter 1- A Little Melodie

Hey guys! Sorry y'all had to wait so long but….. here ya go! First chapter of Vienna's life. I'm making another sequel to this called "Somewhere in Tokyo" No spoilers so I won't tell you anything about it ENJOY!

Hey guys Justin here. I already got permission to do this so no whining. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get this to y'all but I've had a lot going on recently, (pretty much just band) but since tomorrow is me and Xena's 6-month anniversary I decided to get the first three chapters done by then so here you go.

Chapter 1

A Little Melodie

It had been eight long, but happy months since the loving couple Austria and his new husband Greece had gotten married. Almost immediately after, Greece had found out about his pregnancy. As a country, he knew that the little life inside of him was to be Vienna. Vienna was a place in Austria where a lot of Greeks lived. They loved music and festivals; and because of this, little Vienna was to grow up to be virtuous.

Austria awoke to the sweet smell of Greece's homemade coffee. He yawned and stretched as he slowly got up from the bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He nuzzled his cold feet in his fuzzy, blue slippers. He smiled when he heard his loving husband humming a little tune from the kitchen. Austria walked into the kitchen and gently wrapped his arms around Greece's large baby bump.

"Good morning love. Coffee smells good." Austria said as he kissed Greece's cheek.

"Good morning and thank you. Sit down and I'll pour you a cup."

Austria obeyed and sat down at the table after giving Greece a loving, good morning kiss.

Austria looked out the window to the balcony when he heard the sound of glass shattering. He quickly got up and rushed to the kitchen.

Greece stood there, holding his stomach. Glass was shattered everywhere and coffee was all over the floor.

Greece looked up to Austria holding his baby bump with a pained look, "Austria... it's coming!"

Austria smiled panicking, and helped Greece quickly to the door. He grabbed their overnight suitcase and put it in the car.

"Ahhhh... Austria... p-please... hurry!" Greece screamed out as he clenched onto his sides. Austria helped him into the car and quickly drove off to the hospital. Not just any hospital, it was a private one that they set up a few weeks prior. They called Germany and France to help doctor Greece when the time was needed. They agreed and had been staying there with a few other people for assistance.

Once Austria and Greece arrived, America ran up to Greece and helped him into a wheelchair. Canada, his brother, and his lover, got the suitcase and followed America like a puppy.

They got a screaming Greece all set up in bed with a surgery night gown on. Germany, France, and China sedated him so they could perform the proper C-section as Italy escorted Austria into the room. Austria rushed over to Greece and held his hand as they operated.

After what seemed like an hour later they finally heard it; the first cry. Austria looked up to see Germany gently cleaning off the newly born, crying, baby. Austria had tears in his eyes as Germany wrapped the baby up in a blanket and handed her to Austria.

"Congratulations Austria, it's a girl; and if I'm not mistaken, she represents Vienna." Austria held the newborn baby in his arms and nodded to Germany.

"Thank you... she's... she's so beautiful." Austria smiled as a tear of happiness rolled down his cheek. He moved the blanket from her face so he could see her better. She had stopped crying and was now looking right up to him. He examined her bright pink face, her bright, beautiful purple eyes, and the little birthmark right below her mouth just like himself, just on the opposite side.

Greece had woken up and was smiling wildly and sleepily at the two. Austria smiled at him and handed him the baby.

"Well we did it huh?" Austria asked kissing Greece's forehead.

"Yeah, we did." Greece laughed. "What should we name her?" Greece asked looking up to Austria with big sparkling green eyes.

Austria smiled and thought. "Well because you came to me that one day because of the music played, and it seems that music revolves around us, how about Melodie?"

"Melodie?"

"Melodie, Edelstein, Karpusi." Greece smiled brightly and looked at the baby.

"Yeah, Melodie. It's beautiful for such a beautiful little girl." Greece said as he gently poked her little bright pink nose.


	3. Chapter 2- Little Tots

Hope y'all liked the 1st chapter. I don't have much to say so enjoy my little creepy Xenonians.

Hey guys Justin again. Just like Xena I don't have very much to say but I'd just like to point out that i have to type everything and upload it so it takes a little while.

Chapter 2: Little Tots

"Come on Melodie, you can do it sweety." Greece said. He and his now two year old daughter were sitting in the living room. Greece was trying to teach her how to walk. She got up but fell back down on her butt with every step.

She was beautiful; she had Greece's dark brown hair that would shine in the light. Bright sparkling purple eyes just like her daddy Austria, and his beauty mark. She also had a curl like his, sticking straight up.

"Come on honey." Greece said helping little Melodie stand back up. Once again she plopped down and cried. Greece scooped her up and kissed her on the cheek, and began to hum a song as he lightly pat her on the back to calm her down.

She wrapped her little arms around his neck as good as she could and slowly began to calm down.

When Greece took a peek at her, she was snoozing away. Greece smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He carried her to her bedroom and gently laid her down in her crib.

"Goodnight my little sweet Melodie." Greece whispered as he turned off the lights and walked out of the room. He walked to the kitchen and began cooking some of Austria's favorite sausage. As he was cooking Austria snuck into the kitchen and hugged Greece from behind.

"Austria, you're home early." Greece said turning in his arms to give Austria a welcoming hug. Austria had been gone for about four days for a meeting in Austria.

"Well I came home as soon as I could to the two most important people in my life." Austria said pulling Greece into a loving kiss. Greece quickly pushed away and continued cooking.

"Goddammit Austria, I'm trying to cook you food." Greece sneered. Austria apologetically kissed Greece before heading into the baby's room. Austria quietly opened the door and stood over Melodie's crib. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Vienna, I bought you a precious little lucky charm when I was in Austria." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a little black box. He opened it and pulled out a small, sparkly, silver necklace with a little music charm dangling from it.

He walked over to a teddy bear sitting on a shelf and put it around the bear's neck.

Later on, early in the morning, Austria, and Greece awoke to crying coming from the baby monitor. Greece slowly got up, gave Austria a kiss and told him to go back to sleep.

Greece lazily pulled on his slippers and walked groggily over to the baby's room and to the side of Melodie's crib. He picked her up and snuggled the crying baby to his shoulder, holding her waist with one arm and slightly patting her back with the other. He whispered shushes in her ear and began to softly sing a song.

Austria peeked in at them and smiled at how well Melodie fit to his husband's Chest as he sang to her. Austria always knew that Greece would be a good parent no matter how much Greece didn't have faith in himself to be one. But look at him now. The way Greece held her so gently against him, the way he sang to her when she was upset and the kindness and love he gave her. It made Austria so proud, and something he could say "I told you so." to later.

Austria walked into the kitchen the next morning-well technically 12:11 p.m.,-but who's judging-to find his love and his sweet Melodie sitting on the floor.

"Morning love, what are you two doing?" Austria asked giving Greece a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Well I'm still teaching Melodie how to walk. She can only get just a few steps but she's learning quickly." Greece helped her back up and she slowly waddled to him. The two men clapped and congratulated her accomplishment as she smiled widely at them.

Austria picked her up and nuzzled his nose in her cheek, earning him a couple of giggles from her. He gave her a quick kiss and hugged her. "I love you my sweet Melodie."

She attempted to give him a kiss on the cheek and tried to say it back. "Iz wub tou dada." she said smiling.

Austria and Greece looked at each other smiling and both gave her a hug.


	4. Chapter 3- As They Grow

Chapter 3: As they Grow

Hey guys, its Justin. Xena is not here at the moment so she can't write an author's note so I'm writing one instead. I told y'all that I would start uploading again soon. I'm less busy now so I have more time to work on it. I also wanted to tell everyone that Xena and I have been together for a little over 7 months now and we actually had a little wedding at the Renaissance Festival. Our friend married us. I have also started on Ch 4 so it should be up within the next week. So, stay classy and we shall return soon.

Sweet little Melodie was now five years old and trotting around the house in her blue princess dress. She had a sparkling plastic tiara sitting straight on her head as her curl laid against it. Her long brown hair was half up, half down. She had a big blue bow in her hair, which went past her waist. Her legs were hugged by white pantyhose that sprouted from her shiny black shoes.

She walked up to Greece and hugged him, "Hi mommy. Can I have a snack?" She asked looking up at him innocently. He smiled and picked her up.

"Of course sweetheart." He gave her a kiss on her cheek as they both giggled. He carried her over to the kitchen and opened a cabinet. He grabbed a bag of goldfish and handed them to her.

"Now go ask daddy if he wants to share these with you okay?" Melodie nodded and smiled. She wiggled to show that she wanted to be put down. Once she was, she ran off to the music room, goldfish in hand.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Melodie cried out happily as she dashed into the room.

Austria put his violin down and straightening his ascot. He smiled and picked her up. "Yes, yes, what is it Vienna?" He asked as she laughed.

Mommy told me to share, but I was going to do that anyway." She giggled as she popped a goldfish into her mouth. Austria opened his mouth a bit, and she tossed one into it, clapping as he caught it.

"I'm gonna leave some here, ok?" She said, wiggling out of his arms. She walked over to the piano and placed a tiny hand full on top. She smiled at him and ran off. Austria smiled to himself and walked over to the piano, picking up a goldfish and eating it as he did so.

Greece was in the kitchen when he heard Melodie crying. He put down everything and ran, following the voice.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Greece opened the door to the outside and saw her sitting in the grass holding her knee. Austria came running out after him with a few bandages. He walked over to her and cleaned off her scraped knee before putting a bandage on it.

Austria picked her up and hugged her.

"Are you okay love?" Greece asked, brushing her silky hair out of her face. Sniffling, she nodded and was carried back inside.

Once she got to her room, she pulled out her dolls and began to play with the doll castle her parents had bought her. She laughed away as she sat there having fun.

Greece was finishing up cooking dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Austria said opening the door. Japan stood there and smiled.

"Kon'nichiwa, Austria-san, and Greece-san." Japan said, tilting to see Greece. He waved back to Japan and gestured for him to come inside.

"Glad you got here on time. I'm almost done cooking dinner." Greece said as he gestured Japan to sit at their new family sized dining table. Japan smiled and thanked him as he sat in a seat.

"It has been a while since I've seen you Hera-kun. What's new?" Japan asked as Greece laid out shiny, new appearing dinner ware on the table.

"Not much, just Melodie has been growing so fast. I think she understands that she represents Vienna. It was hard for her at first, and she cried a lot from all the confusion, but she's a good kid. Austria goes to meetings every other month as do I, but Melodie understands. What about you?"

Japan took a sip of sake that Greece had just poured him and looked up at him. "Well, nothing new. Same old life, same old everything. Mr. America-san comes over a lot thought with Mr. Canada-san to visit for a few days, but sometimes England-san stalks them. I'm not sure why though." Japan said. "Do you think he still hasn't gotten over America-san?" He suddenly asked.

Greece shrugged and sat down with a glass of water. "Hmmm. Who knows? Although, as brothers, the North American twins are pretty cute together. Don't you like yaoi, Japan?" Japan blushed and nodded. They laughed for a bit before Greece returned back into the kitchen.

He came back shortly after with four plates of a strange, yet delicious, Greek dish. He laid each one down and called everyone in.

Austria came first and sat next to Greece, fixing his ascot.

"Looks lovely, Hera." Austria said smiling warmly at Greece. Greece blushed and he called Melodie into the kitchen. She ran in shortly after, wearing a purple dress and a purple bow in her hair. She hopped up to her seat and swung her feet back and forth.

"Vienna darling, I want you to meet a good friend of mine." Greece gestured towards Japan. "This is Kiku Honda, he represents Japan." Greece explained.

Japan blushed when she smiled widely at him.

"Hello Japan, I'm Melodie. I represent Vienna." She said still smiling.

"Kon'nichiwa, you may call me Kiku, okay Melodie-chan?" Japan asked.

She nodded and started eating.

"Hera-kun, she is so kawaii. She definitely looks like the both of you." Japan said still blushing a bit because of how adorable she was.

"Thank you Kiku." Melodie said smiling innocently. "Well I think… is k… ka… kawaii good?" She asked tilting her head.

Yes, it means cute. I'm saying you're cute." Japan explained, smiling back just as innocently.

After dinner and dessert, Austria and Greece put Melodie to bed so the three of them could drink and have fun.

Japan stood up and asked. "Hera-kun, may I use your restroom?" Greece nodded and directed him to it.

Japan thanked him and walked down the hallway. When he was about to open the door, he heard soft crying from behind a door. The door had "Vienna, Sweet little Melodie" written on it in colorful letters and music notes all around it.

Japan lightly knocked on the door and called out softly. "Umm, Vienna-chan, are you okay?" he slightly opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed, cuddled up to her teddy bear, crying.

When she saw him, she ran and hugged his legs. "It's too dark." She wept. Japan picked her up and searched the room for a nightlight.

He saw one slightly unplugged in the corner of the room and walked over to it. He fully plugged it back in as stars appeared on the walls, lighting the room up a bit.

She hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Kiku. You're my hero." She said, smiling.

He laid her back down in bed and pulled the covers over a yawning Melodie. "Goodnight, Melodie-chan."


End file.
